Lost and Then Found
by blackdragon157
Summary: It has been three years since Sherlock has been gone. But one day, Sherlock comes back, but John isn't quite happy with him and wents off for some peace and quiet. But things go wrong and it is up to the consulting detective to save him. Can Sherlock save him in time? Or will it be too late to save his one and only friend? Friendship fluff.


**My first ever fanfiction of BBC Sherlock**

 **Best friends fluff (Johnlock if you squint)**

 **Summary: Sherlock is back, but John isn't quite happy with him and went off, but things go wrong and it is up to the Consulting detective to save his one and only friend.**

 **Sadly, I do not own any of the characters.**

 _ **Lost and then Found**_

* * *

John sighs, looking at the flat of 221 Backer Street. It was still empty the way it has been ever since his best friend, the only Consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, has jumped three years ago. It still pained him that he still had to keep going for everyone, even for Sherlock. He moved out of Baker Street the next day after Sherlock's funeral and moved back to his old flat.

Baker Street had too many memories.

John took a deep breath, a lone stray tear ran down his cheek when he felt the memories surrounding him.

 _John was looking at his newspaper and after at least an half an hour, he heard the door open and he looks up to see Sherlock...but only to see his friend covered in blood while holding a harpoon in one hand._

 _"Well, that was...tedious." Sherlock said after a moment of silent and John raised an eyebrow at him. "You went on the Tube like that?" He asked, surprised and Sherlock turned his head towards John._

 _"...none of the cabs would take me."_

John sort of chuckled at that memory and Mrs. Hudson had a bit of a scare when she saw him covered in pig's blood, which he calmed her down and told her that Sherlock was fine and he was doing a case...sorta...he really didn't know why he was harpooning a dead pig, to be honest and he still wondered why that day. Of course, Sherlock said it was for a case, but he didn't really answer him of that day.

 _They were at the Buckingham palace as John entered the room, clearly having no idea what he was doing there or why he was there and when he got to the waiting room, he saw Sherlock sitting on a couch, still having the sheet wrapped around his body and Sherlock turned his head to look at John. He gave him a 'what the hell is going on?' gesture at Sherlock and the consulting detective just merely shrugged, also having no idea either._

 _John huffed a breath softly before taking a seat next to him, both of them sitting in complete silence. John slightly looks at Sherlock, noticing that he wasn't wearing any shoes which also means..._

 _"Are you wearing any pants?" He asked, John looking straight ahead._

 _"No."_

 _"Okay."_

 _A few moments of silence before the two look at each other and burst out laughing. "At Buckingham palace, fine." John said, gesturing the building while still laughing and Sherlock smirked a bit, still laughing as well. "Oh, I'm seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." Sherlock chuckled and John cleared his throat, trying to control himself. "What are we doing here, Sherlock. Seriously, what?"_

 _"I don't know." Sherlock said, still smirking a bit._

 _"Here to see the queen?" John asked, smiling a bit and just at that moment, Sherlock's older brother, Mycroft enters the room._

 _"Oh, apparently, yes." Sherlock said and that made John crack up laughing a bit once more, including Sherlock and Mycroft shook his head at the two, sighing_

 _"Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups?" Mycroft asked and John looks at him. "We solve crimes, I blog about and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold out too much hope." John said, smirking a bit after he calmed down a bit._

John chuckled at the memory. He still find it hard to believe that Sherlock was at the palace, wearing nothing but a sheet to cover him and Sherlock also stole one of the ashtrays at the palace when they were in the cab and the two were laughing a bit at it. John then sniffed, not realizing that tears were on his cheeks of the memories he was thinking of the time he had with Sherlock.

"Oh, Sherlock...things...things are not the same here without you..." John said, bringing a hand to his face as he silently sobbed of his friend.

"I couldn't agree more, John."

John froze at his spot, hearing that familiar voice. It couldn't be...he saw him...

John slowly turned around to look at the source and his eyes were wide with shock, his entire body frozen on the spot because standing right behind him...

...was Sherlock...

"Sh-Sherlock-"

"In other words...not dead." Sherlock smiled softly at his friend, still wearing his belstaff coat, the scarf still around his neck and John was still trying to process all of this through and that made Sherlock frown. "John-"

"Three years..."

Sherlock silently flinched, knowing what he was talking about. "John, I-"

"Three years and you didn't even tell me you were alive!? YOU were suppose to be my friend, Sherlock!"

"John, I was only trying to-"

"SHERLOCK, I WATCHED YOU DIED THAT DAY!" John shouted and Sherlock visibly flinched this time, but kept looking at him. "One word, Sherlock. One word so that I could know that you were alive, but you kept me in the dark for three years while I was grieving over you! You died in front of me, Sherlock! Do you have ANY idea what I went through when I saw you die!?"

Sherlock didn't say anything...he COULDN'T say anything.

John, exits the flat, slamming the door shut and then exhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves as he kept walking down the sidewalk, away from Baker Street until he got to the bridge of Thames River and he looks up at the sky; the stars out with no clouds to disturb it's peace. Why did this have to happen? John placed a hand over his eyes, exhaling shakily, one tear running down his cheek.

 _"Dammit...why did this happen?"_ He thought-

He felt someone covering his mouth and that made him start to struggle against the mysterious person; muffling for help. He felt something sharp and very thin go into his neck and he struggle even more. He can feel himself blackening out each second and his struggles starts to get weaker and weaker. He felt his body being dragged to somewhere and then he heard a voice.

"...ohn...John...JOHN!"

"Sh-Sherlock..."

John completely blacked out.

* * *

"JOHN!"

He saw people in masks taking John out until he was unconscious. Of course, they panicked when they saw Sherlock and they threw John's body into the river. "John, no!" Sherlock went to grab him, but he missed and he saw his body fell into the river, the masked men driving away. Sherlock sheds his coat and jumps off the bridge and into the water, searching for John.

He reached the surface, coughing and looks around. "John!? John!" He kept diving down, looking for John, hoping that he wasn't too late. It was so dark out that he couldn't see-

There!

He swims faster, seeing John and managed to wrap an arm around John and starts to swim up the surface. He gasped when he reached the surface and looks at John. "John!? John!?" He slightly slapped John's cheek, hoping that he would get a response, thankfully, he did when John gasped and starts to cough up the water that was caught in his throat, clinging to Sherlock.

"I got you, John." Sherlock said, then starts to swim to the shore of the river, having one arm around John and using the other arm to swim to the shore. John has no idea what was happening, his vision was still fuzzy. He can hear a voice talking to him, but everything was a blur until he felt his vision coming back and saw Sherlock, which he reached to shore.

Sherlock picked John up, walking to shore and he can feel John shaking. "Just hang in there, John-"

He cuts off when John had his arms around his neck and Sherlock can feel something warm and wet against his neck and Sherlock looks at him. _'John...'_ Sherlock sat down and wrapped his arms around his blogger. Sherlock wasn't sure if it was the water from the river dripping down his cheeks or his own tears while he held John tighter. He knew that he had hurt him.

Very badly.

And he felt horrible about it.

"...I'm so sorry, John...I'm so sorry..." He whispered, tightening his grip around the army soldier. He can feel the power of John's tears, his shoulders shaking of every sob he choked and that made Sherlock feel even worse.

"D-Don't...Don't ever...do that to me again, Sherlock...you hear me?" John choked, also tightening his grip around the consulting detective. And Sherlock nodded, clenching his eyes shut, still hugging John. "I promise..." He whispered, placing one hand on the back of John's head.

Sherlock didn't know how long they stayed like that, holding onto each other, supporting each other, but Sherlock can feel John still shivering, due to the lack of warmth and Sherlock was also finding himself shivering. "Hold on, John. We'll get back to the flat so we can both have a warm cup of tea." Sherlock said, helping John to his feet and placed one of John's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk, but Sherlock can feel John's leg's getting weaker and weaker by the minute, due to the lack of warmth.

"Sh-Sherlock...I-I r-r-really can't w-walk..." John shivered, both of them stopping and Sherlock looks at him. His coat was at the top of the bridge of Thames River and it was hard for John to walk and that made Sherlock sigh deeply. "John, I need you to trust me, okay?" He asked and John nods weakly, his breaths getting shallow. He knows what was going to happen and braced himself.

"Ready?" Sherlock asked.

John nods.

Sherlock managed to place one arm around John's back and the other arm under his knees and picked him up. He grunted a bit, adjusting his grip on John, which he had one hand clenching to his shirt, still shivering from the cold winds.

"I know, John...just hang in there." Sherlock said as he finally managed to get to the top of the bridge and his coat, surprisingly, was still there. While maneuvering one hand while still trying to hold onto the shivering war soldier, he grabbed his coat and placed it on John, which he shivered still and clench to the coat with the strength he had left.

He can feel Sherlock's voice talking to him and everything was fuzzy in his vision and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

He could hear something crackling after a few hours of being unconscious. He starts to flutter his eyes open, seeing a fire going on in the fireplace, seeing that he was back at Baker Street. John inhales shakily, groaning a bit and looks at where he was at. He was on the couch in the living room of the flat...but he doesn't remember a pillow moving, let alone **_breathing._**

He looks over at the source to see Sherlock, surprisingly, asleep, having an arm around John. He was breathing softly in his sleep, his chest rising and falling of each breath he took in and out. John silently sighed with relief. It wasn't a dream.

Sherlock was alive.

Of course, he was still a bit agitated that he was gone for nearly three years...but Sherlock did saved his life and he was grateful to the consulting detective. John laid his head back down once more, sighing. He felt Sherlock shifting in his sleep, tightening his grip around John and that made the doctor chuckled a bit tiredly. Sherlock is still a child by heart, knowing that he needs a bit responses and trust through his friend.

His only friend.

"...thank you, Sherlock...for everything..." John said, managing to find Sherlock's hand and gave it a squeeze and, surprisingly, felt Sherlock tighten his grip on John's hand in return in his sleep. Well, he thought that Sherlock was asleep as he starts to crack one eye open, smirking tiredly at him. "...I would be lost without my blogger..." Sherlock yawned a bit.

John smiled tiredly as well, closing his eyes. "...you better keep your promise, Sherlock...or I would hit you till next week." John yawned, making Sherlock cracked up a bit, tightening his grip around John.

"I will, John."

* * *

 **Kinda a bit fluffier than what I expected, but I like it. Please feel free to review the story and there will be more coming very soon.**

 **I do love these two adorable dorks. They are made for each other as best friends. They were both broken and they are whole when they found each other. Wouldn't you all agree.**

 **More stories to come.**

 **Until then,**

 **BlackDragon157**


End file.
